1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for transporting and floating a running web on a cushion of air and without contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,833, entitled "Float Treatment Apparatus", which issued Aug. 26, 1980 and in which the web is guided around a fixed arcuate path of travel; and the Beggs et al patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,997 which issued July 4, 1967 and in which a strip of metal is supported in arcuate and fixed paths.